Exchanging Body Heat
by KivaEmber
Summary: AU ONESHOT 'And that's how I met the unpredictable Shirosaki Hichigo.' IchiHichi.


**Title: **Exchanging Body Heat

**Pairing: **IchiHichi, implied RenjiByakuya

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Only my Pukka Project Pad that houses all of my ideas.

**Warning: **Swearing, BoyxBoy Love, Yaoi, lemon, AU themes, super Uke!Ichigo, drunk Renji and…uh…hot chocolate?

**Summary: **AU ONESHOT. 'And that's how I met the unpredictable Shirosaki Hichigo.' IchiHichi

**A/N: **This plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone after listening to Panic! At the Disco's Lying is the most fun a girl can have without wanting. Yeah, long name but it's awesome!! I can't write songfics to save my life so this was born instead.

Enjoy!

**Word Count: **5'457

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_Better kiss, how to touch, better fuck."_

_--- Lying is the most fun a girl can have without wanting, Panic! At the Disco_

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**EXCHANGING BODY HEAT **

Ichigo sighed.

Numerous people, eclectic and eccentric in their own way, had passed by the redhead. The masses had congregated amongst the bonfire roaring proudly and plunging everything in an amber glow as the twilight sky above darkened with seething storm clouds. The crowds getting high or drunk or both, Ichigo avoided the drum circles where exchanges of spliffs and other forms of drugs happened and the sloppy groups of drunkards brandishing their gin bottles or cheap beer around.

He shivered as a gust of chilled wind whipped at his body. When he was dragged unceremoniously from the couch clad in nothing but a thin purple t-shirt and black slacks by his flatmate Renji to some wild party/rave in some obscure field on the fringes of Karakura Town, the day was young and stifling hot. But now that night fast approached the temperature had plunged from double digits to the negatives.

Or, at least, that's what it felt like.

Lips twisting downwards, ominously resembling a pout, Ichigo searched the wildly shrieking crowd for his flatmate and spotted the tattooed redhead near the stoic Byakuya (how those two became an item would forever be an unfathomable mystery), obviously drunk of his ass if the slight swaying, grandiose gestures and slurring of speech were anything to go by.

Stomping through the eclectic crowd, he had reached the pair reasonably unmolested (though he had to kick some bastard in the balls when he tried to fondle his ass) and tapped his drunken flatmate on the shoulder. "Oi. Renji. Gimme your car keys. You're too drunk to drive." Plus he wanted somewhere to curl up and cry in peace while everyone else got smashed out of their minds.

"Whazzat, Ishigoooo?" Renji slurred, squinting at the orange blob his inebriated mind recognised vaguely as Ichigo. "I ain't drunked!"

Ichigo shared a dull look with Byakuya, both men in agreement. "Look, Renji. If you give me your car keys…Byakuya will get you more beer."

The male Kuchiki's face soured dangerously that spoke volumes of how he _wasn't_ going to help the tattooed redhead get more alcohol in his system.

Renji didn't notice this and seemed to be bought out. "'Kay, Ishigooo!" He fumbled around in his coat pockets, copper coins and an ancient bubblegum wrapped in toilet paper thrown onto the grassy ground. At last, the tattooed redhead held out the keys to the bemused redhead, slightly to the left as he began to see double vision. "There's ya go Ishigooo! Didja know you'd have a brozzer?"

"Yes." Ichigo snorted, snatching the keys from Renji's precarious grasp and sharing a look with Byakuya. "Byakuya will get you beer now."

The taller male scoffed silently and clamped a pale hand on the inebriated redhead's shoulder. "Come, Renji. The alcohol is this way." Then Byakuya began leading his boyfriend through the crowd to his expensive car that had a noticeable gap between it and the crowd.

_No one_ messed with Byakuya's car, Senbonzakura, and lived.

Ichigo shook his head with a quirk of lips upwards and weaved through the crowd, ochre eyes scouring the disorganised mass of vehicles for Renji's bright red car that he had affectionately dubbed, 'Zabimaru'. Ichigo had scoffed at the name and the tattooed redhead then demanded to know what _he'd_ call his car.

Ichigo had answered with a prompt, 'Zangetsu' that Renji erupted into laughter at.

As he neared the car, pushing past some giggling girls with innocuous white pills in their palms were exchanged, Ichigo stepped by the crimson painted car, scowling at the couple fornicating on the bonnet. "Hey! Fuck off and do that somewhere else!"

The couple grumbled but reluctantly slid off the hood and disappearing into the wild crowd.

Ichigo sighed, sliding the key into the lock and twisted it. He was going to go home before it rained or the police came and then crawl into bed for a few days. Pulling the door open, he started violently when he felt a calloused hand clamp down on his shoulder.

He released an embarrassing squeak of surprise as he twitched, twisting away from the hand and pressing his back against the half opened car door that closed fully once more with a decisive _'click'_.

There was a comical moment when wide ochre eyes stared at mildly surprised vivid gold ones, a pale hand suspended between them. The stranger gave a sudden lopsided grin, revealing perfect white teeth as the first droplets of rain began to fall and lowering his hand. "Oi…yer Ichigo, yeah?"

Perturbed that this stranger knew his name – and that the stranger's face bore a striking resemblance to his own – Ichigo scowled defensively, crossing his arms and rubbing the tanned skin as the rain caused goosebumps to shiver across his arms. "Yeah. What's it to you?"

The stranger didn't seem insulted by the hostile reception and brushed snow white strands from his peculiar golden eyes (Ichigo was certain they were contacts). "Oi. Oi. No need t' be so hostile. Th' Stiff told me that his boyfriend's flatmate was goin' t' be drivin' home without a license." The albino stranger _'tsk'_ed softly, wagging a black nailed finger in a mock-disapproving manner. "So 'e asked me t' drive ya home since _I_ have a driver's license."

Ichigo deduced that 'Th' Stiff' was Byakuya and rolled his eyes at the man's usual, stringent anti-law breaking behaviour. "I've done it plenty of times before without crashing so your services won't be needed." He turned round and opened the car door again.

The stranger sighed and stepped forward, the downpour becoming increasingly harder. "Lookie, Ichi. I need a drive home too so how 'bout ya let me drive t' my place an' yeh can drive th' rest?" There was a metallic scratching noise and Ichigo frowned when he realised that the albino had plucked the forgotten car keys from the door. "Deal?"

Ichigo grunted and moved away from the car door, shimmying round the front of the car to the passenger seat. "Fine, er…" Ochre eyes blinked when the redhead realised that he didn't know this albino's name.

The stranger's lopsided grin widened, vanishing when the albino ducked into the car and slamming the door shut. Ichigo scowled in response and slipped into the passenger seat, crossing his arms mulishly across his chest.

"Th' name's Shiro, Ichi." The albino informed his redheaded companion and started the engine of the car. He drummed black nailed fingers on the leather steering wheel, the persistent shit-eating, lopsided grin flirting with pale lips. "I'm guessin' that since yer roomin' with th' Pineapple, ya live near th' student dorms, eh?"

"Yeah." There was no point denying it. "Are you one of Renji's drinking buddies?"

"Nah." Shiro pulled out of the ersatz parking space and beeped at some shrieking people, one of them having to drag a girl out of the way when she began to OD. "I hate th' shit. I'm one of th' many babysitters that Th' Stiff hires t' look after his boyfriend." Golden eyes landed on the shivering teen. "I'm guessin' yer th' one that looks after him 24/7."

Ichigo's grimace said it all.

"Heheh. Thought so. Well," The golden gaze snapped back front as the way cleared, driving slowly as the crowd reluctantly parted for the crimson painted car. "I don' live that far from ya, so I can jus' drive ya home an' walk th' rest of the way."

The window wipers were activated, wiping the steady stream of raindrops from the fogged windscreen. Ichigo frowned slightly. "Walk in this?" Over the cacophony of rain pounding the metal body of the car and drunk and high people, an ominous rumbling overhead growled. "You'll get pneumonia."

"Eh. I've been through worse." The albino paused the car's steady progress as another car pulled out in front of them. Shiro sent a charming, lopsided grin at the shivering redhead and winked a mischievous golden eye teasingly. "Though thanks fer bein' concerned fer this stranger's health."

Ichigo scowled and huddled in his seat slightly as he rubbed slim fingers against damp skin. "Don't get the wrong ideas." The redhead growled, shivering again.

Shiro frowned. "Ya cold?" He released the steering wheel and fumbled with his waterproof jacket, droplets of water dripping onto his slightly soaked trousers as he slipped out of the article of clothing. "'Ere. It's warm at least."

Bewildered at the stranger's kindness (and a little touched) Ichigo accepted the coat wordlessly and slipped it on, already feeling the toasty warmth from the albino's body heat seep into him and warming him almost instantly. He snuggled into the jacket and missed the mildly amused grin the albino sent his way.

After a few minutes of silence where Shiro managed to get the car out of the field, the sky cracked viciously as lightning lashed out in the sky, causing Ichigo to reflexively flinch at the sudden noise.

"Hooboy." Shiro furrowed pale eyebrows as the rain fell harder. "It's really pissin' it down." His lopsided grin never left his face though, and it only grew when the familiar screeching of a police car momentarily overran the roar of thunder. Obviously the police found out the rave.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably as they entered civilisation and the road was awash with an artificial orange light, pedestrians huddled in their heavy waterproof coats and struggling to hold onto their umbrellas. "Well…since Renji's not gonna be here tonight…you could stay over…" Ichigo offered hesitantly.

Shiro stopped at a red light and sent another charming grin at the redhead. "Awww, that's sweet of ya, Ichi." He sniggered at the scowl the eighteen year old sent his way, noting that the blush that spread from the bridge of the redhead's nose across tanned cheeks was deliciously cute. "Sure. That would be nice."

Ichigo grumbled, tugging the borrowed coat tighter round him. "Don't read too much into it. I'm just paying back the favour, that's all."

"Damn." Shiro pouted, moving forward when the light turned green. "An' 'ere I thought it was my wonderful charm that enchanted ya." The lopsided grin returned, something that Ichigo thought suited the slightly eccentric albino. "Ah, well, there's th' rest of th' night t' woo ya."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "So _that's_ why you listened to Byakuya."

"Caught me." Shiro laughed a high pitched, slightly unbalanced cackle. "Th' Pineapple talked 'bout his flatmate an' from how he described ya, ya sounded hot." The albino snuck a sideways golden glance at the scowling eighteen year old. "Though I think ya look even hotter then I imagined ya."

"Pervert." Ichigo snapped, though his blush deepened. "I've handled people like you before so don't get any ideas of how easy you'll think it'll be."

"Yer still a virgin, ain'tcha?" Shiro snickered, pulling up into a street and having to squint through the fogged glass. "Huh…this yer street, Ichi?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo turned away from the curious albino. "Just a few more doors up."

Silence fell upon the two once more, filled only by the soft pitter patter of rain and the rumbling in the sky above as shots of lightning cracked above. Shiro parked the car beside the curb and turned off the engine, leaning back in the seat and frowning at the half empty McDonalds cardboard cup of flat coke in the cupholder. "We're gonna get soaked." The albino observed.

Ichigo placed a hand on the door handle. "Do you want your coat back?"

"Nah." Shiro pulled the keys out and spun them round a slim, pale finger. "Jus' hand me a towel indoors." He kicked the door open (ignoring Ichigo's disapproving scowl at the action) and climbed out into the howling, ice cold rain. The door closed and Ichigo climbed out with great reluctance.

The redhead groaned at the numbing cold rain and bolted for the door, hand slipping inside of the warm, waterproof coat Shiro gave him and procured the house key from his slacks, shouldering the scratched, blue door open (Ichigo placed a fluorescent pink sticky note to the freezer to remind him to paint it a different colour but never got round to it).

A few minutes later, a thoroughly drenched Shiro stumbled in, dripping large puddles onto the welcome mat beside the door and shucking soaked trainers by the clanging radiator. "F-fuckin' _cold_!" He complained, rubbing his arms in an odd parody of what Ichigo was doing earlier in the evening.

Ichigo, acting as a pleasant host for once, reached over to one of the radiators and tugged a slightly threadbare towel from the ancient radiator, holding it out to the albino. "Here."

Shiro accepted the towel with his lopsided grin, though it seemed mildly strained as his body involuntarily shuddered. "Thanks, Ichi."

That sentence seemed more intimate then it should.

Ichigo waved the odd feeling that sentence of gratitude brought and shrugged off his borrowed coat, hanging in place of the towel on the radiator to dry. It was then that he had no idea what to do.

His original plan was to go home and either have an early night or curl up on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate and possibly watch some anime that _hadn't_ been mutilated beyond recognition by 4Kids Entertainment.

So it was now that as his houseguest towelled his white hair dry, Ichigo stood dumbly in the middle of the hallway, ochre eyes riveted to the small puddles collecting at the albino's socked feet. Coming to a decision, ochre eyes snapped to Shiro as the albino finished towelling his hair, who sent a lopsided grin at the redhead. "You want anything to drink?"

"Got anythin' hot?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo shook his head to clear it of its sudden daze. "Uh…the living room is through that door there, it's got a T.V so…" He trailed off, cheeks burning as the albino gave him that charming lopsided grin that _really_ suited him.

"'Kay." Humming an ambiguous melody, Shiro wandered into the room. Ichigo remained frozen to the spot as he heard the faint rustling of Renji's fast food wrappers being moved aside and glass chinking together before the unmistakable squeak of springs informed the redhead that the albino had sat down. He shook his head again and entered the kitchen, muttering.

"Geeze, you get one hot guy into your flat all alone and-" Ichigo shook his head again, cheeks burning even hotter. "All I know is his name, dammit. Shut up, Ichigo. You look like a schizophrenic."

As the kettle grumbled when he flicked it on, Ichigo allowed his mind to fall into a monotonous daze as he mechanically reached for two mugs and opened two sachets of instant hot chocolate. He rummaged around in the cupboards for the marshmallow, twitching when thunder unexpectedly boomed outside. He heard faint noises from the living room so he guessed that the albino turned the T.V on.

The kettle boiled and Ichigo poured the steaming water into the mugs and absently stirred them. Shiro _seemed_ like a gentlemen, aside from the random lewd comment of course. And if he tried anything he could always kick him out. He was a virgin and liked to keep it that way until he met (no matter how corny it sounded) the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He had heard enough about STDs to last him three lifetimes to become paranoid. One night stands weren't his forte anyway.

He entered the living room, bending over a little to place the two mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table. He felt amused gold eyes bore into his back that he adamantly ignored and sat heavily next to his house guest, blinking at what was on the T.V screen.

"When a Stranger Calls?" Heh. He certainly had a stranger over…

"Nothin' else on." Shiro shrugged, leaning back into the moth eaten couch and kicked a can away from the furniture. "No offence, Ichi, but yer house is a dump."

"I have full rights to blame Renji for this mess." Ichigo grumbled, eyeing the small gap between them. If he moved the slightest inch to the right, his arm would brush against his houseguest. "I clean up; he has a party/rave and ruins all my hard work."

Shiro's lopsided grin grew. "I don' hafta worry 'bout that since I have th' whole damn flat to myself. Grimmjow next door can be awfully loud, though."

"Maybe I'll move in with you, then." Ichigo snorted. "If you're not as messy as this."

Shiro's golden eyes brightened, the molten irises warming at the redhead. "That would be nice, but when I mean Grimmjow is loud, I mean he's _loud_." The albino subtly moved closer and Ichigo's breath involuntarily hitched. "He has a different friend over every night, if ya know what I mean."

"Y-Yeah." Ichigo swallowed. He could feel the albino's body heat. Nice and warm. Fuzzies buzzed in his head. "Well…t-that's what earplugs are for." He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, keeping his ochre eyes stubbornly forward at the T.V screen. His face was burning.

"Did I tell ya how cute ya look when blushin'?" Shiro purred into his ear.

Ichigo twitched, pressing his fingers together and self-conscious of how _close_ the albino was to him. He could smell the rainwater clinging to his houseguest's body with a faint undercurrent of copper and lilies. He licked his suddenly dry lips, the dramatic music from the T.V before them seemingly out of place to the event taking place. "N-no…" He whispered softly.

"Well then," Shiro's arm wrapped round the eighteen year old's shoulders, tugging him almost into the albino's lap. "Yeh look really cute when ya blush."

Ichigo's whole body was tense, unable to muster enough willpower to actually move from this position of being sitting half on, half off the albino's lap. The perverts before were easy to battle off, spouting off crappy one liners and trying to grab before asking but Shiro, the sly bastard throws a few compliments at him and he's instantly putty in the albino's hands. How pathetic.

Black nailed fingers drew imaginary shapes on his bicep, the albino content in just letting the redhead lean against him. "Yer warm." Shiro purred again, Ichigo twitching when the albino nuzzled damp, vibrant orange hair. "Good…"

Ichigo swallowed thickly. "L-look, Shiro…I-I'm not going to sleep with you." He sucked in a shuddering breath when pale lips sucked gently on his neck, back ramrod straight. "I-I'm not th-that kind of person."

"Neither am I." Shiro breathed huskily before inhaling sharply. "Nice scent."

Ichigo squeaked a second time that day when he was pushed against the back of the sofa, pale lips trailing kisses up his neck and along his jaw line. The couch dipped a little when the albino planted his knees either side of the redhead's hips, one pale hand grasping Ichigo's shoulder and the other tangling into vibrant orange strands. "I'm not…"

"Don' worry, Ichi." Shiro leaned up, golden eyes half lidded as his lips ghosted over Ichigo's. "I won' hurt ya. If ya really want t' stop, jus' say, 'kay?" With that, he pressed his pale lips against the redhead's softly; massaging the eighteen year old's lips with his own.

Ichigo hesitantly reciprocated the action, trembling fingers grasping the front of the albino's damp shirt. Shiro gave an approving purr and gently prised the redhead's mouth open with no resistance, slipping his tongue between the parted lips and explored the eighteen year old's mouth hungrily. He had a unique taste, spicy and dark. He could only describe it as Ichigo.

Ichigo splayed his fingers against the albino's chest, groaning in pleasure at the raw heat that pulsed through his body. It felt exhilarating, the black fingernails digging into his scalp and that sinfully delicious tongue rubbing against his shy one. The heat was warming his body, toes curling in pleasure and the bubbling heat building up in his groin.

Shiro pulled away, lowering his head to nip at heated flesh teasingly as his hand moved from the redhead's shoulder to under the shirt, skimming over the sculpted muscles on the eighteen year old's stomach. Ichigo leant to the touch, a breathless moan slipping out in pleasure as the tanned body trembled. Scraping black fingernails down the sensitive flesh, Shiro pressed his lips against the redhead's ear. "Do ya wanna go further, Ichi?"

Ichigo sighed in contentment as the fingers tangled in his hair massaged his scalp, ochre eyes staring dazedly at half lidded golden orbs. "Go further?" He whispered huskily.

"Have sex." Shiro clarified. The albino tugged impatiently at the black slacks. "I personally wanna go on but…"

Ichigo marshalled his thoughts together. "I don't know you." He murmured, though he didn't protest when pale lips returned to his neck.

"Does that really matter?" Shiro purred against tanned skin. "Th' thing 'bout love is that it's a learnin' experience. Startin' a relationship as strangers makes it all th' more sweeter at th' end."

Ichigo sighed, moving one hand from the albino's crumpled shirt to white hair. "…Okay…"

"Don' worry." Shiro assured his soon-to-be lover, pressing a chaste kiss to slightly parted lips. "I'll be real gentle with ya, Ichi."

Ichigo nodded nervously, fingers tightening their grip into ghostly strands.

Shiro shifted his weight, his knee clinking against an empty bottle. "Shall we continue this upstairs, Ichi? Better then th' couch."

No sooner had Ichigo nodded, Shiro stood up and swept the redhead up into his pale arms, bridal style. Ichigo yelped, wrapping his arms instinctively round the albino's neck to stay balanced, head leaning against his soon-to-be lover's chest. He heard a deep rumble in the chest which he recognised as laughter. "You could've warned me." Ichigo grumbled petulantly as the albino wandered out of the living room. "Go left."

Shiro followed the redhead's instructions, lopsided grin in place. "But ya wouldn' of let me carried ya then." Stomping up the stairs, the albino snickered. "'Sides, yer face was worth it."

Ichigo scowled. "Down the hall."

They reached the redhead's bedroom and Shiro let out an appreciative whistle. "Now this is clean." The albino strutted up to the bed as well as he could with an eighteen year old male in his arms and carefully deposited the redhead onto the bed simultaneously straddling the eighteen year old's waist. "'Kay. Now we can continue."

The nervousness returned in ochre orbs and Ichigo fidgeted shyly with the collar of Shiro's shirt. "It's not…gonna hurt is it?" The redhead's cheeks burned at how childish that sounded and Shiro chuckled in response.

"A little." He admitted honestly. "But you'll be focusin' on th' pleasure too much t' care." He tugged at the purple t-shirt. "Arms up."

Ichigo complied and didn't complain when the shirt was pulled off, tossed into some distant corner of the room. Shiro shed his shirt as well, pressing his body against the one beneath him and shivering at the pulsing body heat that flared between them. God this felt good. "Okay, Ichi, now I'll be doin' most of th' work." He trailed soft kisses down the redhead's chest, feeling the tanned body squirm. "If ya don' like somethin', say it."

Ichigo nodded, relaxing his whole body as his soon-to-be lover's mouth enveloped his nipple, tongue and teeth kneading the flesh there. He groaned, clenching his fingers into the bedsheets as he twisted his head to the side. It felt so fucking _good_. "A-ah…Shiro…"

Leaving the abused nipple alone for now, Shiro's fingers dipped into the waistband of the redhead's slacks, tugging them down along with white boxers to fully reveal the erection there. "Mmm…delicious." Shiro purred, pulling the slacks and boxers further down to leer at smooth thighs and tanned calves. "You have one _sexy_ body, Ichi."

The redhead blushed hotly, squirming at the draft he could feel. "Um…thanks?" He felt shamed at the quiver in his voice when the albino pulled his damp trousers off, golden eyes looking at him in amusement.

"Nervous?" Shiro asked, leaning forward to plant a light kiss to the eighteen year old's jaw line. One hand gripped the teen's slender hip, the other rubbing against the damp trousers and slicking pale fingers with the moisture found there.

"Yeah…" Ichigo shifted anxiously. "You _sure_ it's not going to hurt?"

"I've never bottomed before." Shiro shrugged. "But, it'll will hurt a little at first." He crushed their lips together, prising the redhead's mouth open and exploring his soon-to-be lover's mouth. Using the distraction, he pressed a damp finger into the eighteen year old's tight entrance.

Ichigo groaned at the intrusion and broke the kiss to arch painfully as his lower muscles tried to push the slick digit out. Shiro nuzzled at his neck comfortingly, shushing him softly as whimpers slipped unbidden from Ichigo's lips. After a few moments, the burning he felt dulled and he forced his muscles to relax, the albino's pale lips pressing reassuringly against his jugular.

"You okay?" Shiro whispered huskily, moving the finger inside of the redhead slowly. Ichigo nodded curtly, digging blunt fingernails into the albino's pale back in a bruising grip. Shiro winced a little but didn't complain at the spikes of pain assaulting his back and instead pushed another finger in. "Alright then…It's gonna get a little rougher in a few minutes, 'kay? Ya still wanna continue?"

Ichigo panted, bucking his hips against the fingers inside of him. "Y-yeah. I-I'm sure." He gave a guttural groan as the digits brushed against something inside of him, causing his taunt body to shudder pleasantly. "Oh God this feels good." He bucked faster, trying to get the pale fingers to touch it again.

Shiro chuckled and removed his fingers, eliciting a small whine from the redhead's throat. "Glad yer enjoyin' it so far." He placed his pale hands on tanned thighs and pushed them apart, nudging them to wrap round his waist. "Seriously though, ya ready?"

"Y-Yeah." There was a touch of impatience in the breathy moan that made Shiro's lopsided grin grow wider.

"Get ready." No sooner had that order left the albino's lips, Shiro pushed his whole length into the eighteen year old, unable to stop the gasp of ecstasy at feeling the tight, moist heat all round his member. It was blissful heaven.

"A-aaaah!" Ichigo dragged his fingernails down the pale back, scoring thin, angry red lines. "Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!" He squeezed the albino's waist with his knees, tears running down his tanned cheeks. "S-Shiro!"

"Shhhh, Ichi." Shiro whispered breathlessly. "Relax, 'kay? I'm gonna move." At the small whimper of consent, the albino slowly pulled out and pushed himself back in at the same pace, trying to coax that pleasurable tight entrance wider. He leaned down and licked the saline water from tanned cheeks, tightening his grip fractionally on slender hips.

Ichigo groaned, raising a trembling hand to his mouth and biting his index finger to stifle the scream building in his throat. He felt the thrusts into him speeding up, the burning pain dulling and becoming a distant part of his mind as all he could focus on was the heavenly ecstasy coursing through his body.

Shiro licked his lips at the completely wanton expression on the eighteen year old's face, who was squirming delightfully under him; watching as perfect white teeth bit into the slim index finger, pink tongue flicking out to lap up the blood that swelled from the small graze. He sucked in shuddering breath and focused on the moist heat he was thrusting into, golden eyes trained upon the redhead's free hand wrapping round his erection and pumping it in time.

Delicious.

It was here when everything fell into a pleasured daze. Shiro gave a particulary harsh thrust, unable to hold himself back anymore and Ichigo gave a scream of pleasure and _tightened_ round the albino's length. It was too much, the tight entrance was already too tight and with the muscles contracting sharply round his cock, Shiro released into the redhead.

Ichigo writhed as he came between them, semen staining their torsos and the redhead's tanned thighs. Shiro growled and pounded a few more times into the eighteen year old to ride out his orgasm, collapsing atop of the tanned body beneath him as he trembled violently in the after glow.

Ichigo purred softly, curling up against the paler body and uncaring of the sticky fluid sticking uncomfortably to his body. The body heat emanating from the albino was blissful and the soft rainfall hitting his window was enough to lull him into a half doze.

Shiro laughed weakly, pulling out of the redhead and making Ichigo squirm with a small whine. "That was th' best fuck I've ever had." He nuzzled vibrant hair, inhaling the smell of sex and rainfall greedily. The way that Ichigo's body fitted against his perfectly made this just as pleasurable as the sex was.

Ichigo threw a tanned leg round Shiro's hip. "Are you staying?" He whispered softly, an alien tone tainting his voice.

"'Course. Wouldn' do t' leave my boyfriend after his first time." Shiro yawned, reaching under them and struggled with the bedsheet and succeeding in pulling it over their hot, sweaty bodies. "Go t' sleep, Ichi. Sex always wears people out."

The redhead laughed into the albino's neck before falling silent, breathing evening out as he fell into a deep sleep.

**X.x.X**

Ichigo blinked, ochre eyes staring at his bedroom ceiling in confusion. His ass hurt a little, a dull ache that throbbed irritatingly. The redhead pushed himself up into sitting position, half lidded ochre eyes roaming his room and pulling the bedsheet up to hide his state of undress.

His clothes were folded up neatly and placed at the foot of his bed. Shiro's were no where to be found.

He slid out of bed and wrapped the sheet round him. Renji was probably not back yet since Byakuya wouldn't let him leave until the tattooed redhead could go without throwing up or complaining about a headache.

Padding through the door, and wincing when a spike of pain shot up his spine, Ichigo couldn't shake off the fear that this was a one night stand. He remembered what the albino said last night. He called him his boyfriend but…that could've just been said to get him to go to sleep.

His fears were immediately allivated when he wandered into the kitchen.

Shiro was pouring some boiling water into a mug, hair damp (presumably from a shower) and fully dressed. A quick glance at the clock above the sink told Ichigo that it was ten in the morning. The redhead couldn't stop a small smile curl round his lips.

Shiro turned round and blinked at seeing a dishevelled looking Ichigo standing before him, his only a bedsheet giving him any decency. "Oh. Yer up already? Well, good mornin'." The albino sauntered forwards, placing a quick kiss on pink lips. "D'ya wanna cup of coffee or anythin'?"

Ichigo shook his head, wrapping an arm round his slightly taller lover and smiling at the charming, lopsided grin he fell in love with sent his way. "No. I'm fine." He paused. "I should get changed."

"Aw." Shiro pouted. "But I like ya like this."

"I'm not wandering around naked for your perverted fantasies." Ichigo pulled away reluctantly, tugging the bedsheet round him closer. "…Could you make me some hot chocolate?" He asked shyly, cheeks tinted pink.

Shiro laughed, turning away to fulfil his given task. "Sure, Ichi! Go an' have a shower an' get dressed."

Years later, Renji would ask how Ichigo landed himself with Shiro, the guy who many tried and failed to snatch for themselves. The redhead would counter with asking how the tattooed male snagged the CEO of the Kuchiki Corporation for himself.

It was a fucking mystery.

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Man… ten pages on word with 12 size font.

It was a pot bunny that wouldn't leave my alone and like good plot bunnies, it multiplied. I had to cut it off before it reached a ridiculous length. There are plenty of plot holes and bleh. I dunno. I made it up as I went along.

Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
